


What We Have Become

by ShadowBiscuit



Series: Hell on Earth [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Broken Sam, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Master/Pet, Top Dean, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in the future, when Demon Dean has finally managed to break his pet completely. This is what they have become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have Become

Sam has been Dean’s pet for months now, nearly a year. The man, _demon_ , did many things to Sam, tried every trick in the book to completely claim his Sammy and to break him.

After a while, he succeeded.

Sitting in the couch with his legs spread, Dean beckoned to Sam, who had a black leather collar around his neck and a leash attached to it. Aside from the collar, which was too small for him and felt too tight on his neck, Sam wasn’t wearing anything. Dean smirked with satisfaction as he noticed the look of worship in his baby brother’s eyes.

That look, which meant that Sam was completely and utterly broken, empty.

A pleased shiver ran down Dean’s spine as he heard Sam’s silent whimper when he tugged on the leash, pulling his brother’s face closer to his clothed cock. Dean didn’t have to say anything; he trained Sam well enough for his brother to know what to do. The demon watched smugly as his pet used his teeth to unzip him and pull his underwear off. Sam then took Dean’s half-hard cock out with his hand, immediately going to work and help his _dear brother_ reach full hardness. Dean noted that his pet made sure to use every technique he knew the demon liked, licking at just the right places, gently suckling at the base and rolling his tongue around the slit, all the while moaning around Dean’s cock. Sometimes sneaking in small nips, with just the right amount of teeth, Sam finally took him all the way in, relaxing his throat before going to deepthroat his brother. Sam swallowed around Dean’s pulsing cock, the demon pulling on the leash in order to move his pet’s head as he pleased. He bucked his hips, fucking into Sam’s mouth and ignoring the small gagging sounds he made while trying to relax his throat even more around the thick cock. After long minutes, Dean pushed Sam’s head away, who moaned at the loss, though didn’t have enough time to ask if he did something wrong because he was yanked up to his feet by the leash, nearly choking in the process.

“On my lap,” Dean ordered, and Sam obliged right away, going to sit on Dean’s lap and then, after lining his big brother’s cock up with his entrance, slowly lowered himself into it. Dean already fucked his pet in the morning so Sam didn’t need to be prepared. Being enveloped by his Sammy, the wet heat of his ass, was the best feeling for Dean, seeing how Sam’s greedy hole swallowed him up like that and it took him quite a lot of self control not to just fuck him right away. He grabbed Sam’s waist, digging his nails into his skin as he tried not to buck into Sam, who was already a moaning mess atop him. His pet was panting, cock rock hard and he would have come just from the feeling of Dean’s dick inside of him if not for the cock ring around his weeping erection. He whined, waiting for his brother’s order to move, already learning not to get ahead of himself the hard way.

“Now,” was all Dean said before letting out a groan as Sam started mercilessly riding him, moaning like a wanton whore with every move. Digging his nails even deeper into the ex-hunter’s side, until Sam was bleeding but not seeming to mind, Dean aborted his mission to stay still and began meeting Sam’s hips, thrusting into him with rough and fierce, wild slams of his hips.

Sam was holding onto Dean’s shoulder as if his life depended on it and rode him wildly, milking his brother’s huge cock with every roll of his hips, which made the demon go crazy and, eventually, snap. Dean stood up, Sam immediately wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and arms around his neck, now moaning and crying out right into his ears, licking and biting his earlobe from time to time. Dean let out a low, predatory and primal growl and slammed Sam against a wall, fucking him roughly, fast and managing to hit Sam’s prostate each fucking time. It only took a few hard thrusts, and his pet was already wailing, scratching at his back and begging like a needy puppy.

“Dean, Sir please! Let me come, Sir, _pleasepleaseplease_!” He whined and whimpered, pushing back and bucking into every single one of Dean’s thrusts, showering his owner with wet kisses. Dean groaned and managed a low chuckle before slowly, oh so slowly removing the ring from around Sam’s painfully hard, leaking cock. Sam came right then, untouched, come coating his and Dean’s stomach and chest, Sam screaming Dean’s name through his intense orgasm. The demon wasn’t far behind in coming either, his climax slamming through him as he came _hard_ into his slutty pet, filling Sam’s hole with his hot come.

They stayed like that for a while, panting and exhausted beyond belief. Well, Sam was the one exhausted, Dean obviously ready to go another round since he was a demon with unlimited stamina. He slipped out of his whimpering pet and let him side down to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Meanwhile, Dean disappeared, then after a moment reappeared with a wet towel, beginning to clean himself and Sam up thoroughly.

He let his pet relax, giving him a glass of water and a protein bar before tugging at his leash, Sam hurriedly scrambling to his legs and standing up, ready for whatever Dean wanted.

And Dean could get off just from the thought of owning Sam like this, so completely.

“Sam, tell me who you are to me,” Dean ordered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sam looked down for just a brief moment before meeting Dean’s gaze.

“I’m your pet. Yours and yours only, always and forever. I do whatever you say, whenever you say it. I’m a come slut, just for you, Sir, my most beloved big brother and owner,” Sam said with no real emotion in his voice, as if he was just stating hard facts, which, he kind of was. Dean loved how obedient Sam was, the demon enjoying every second of owning such a broken but perfect toy, while Dean, the _real_ Dean, who was only there for a brief moment, surfacing when his darkest side let him was on the verge of crying. His precious little brother, who he swore he’d protect, seeing him shatter and break like this, by his own two fucking hands was something he’ll never forgive himself, not now, not ever. He could never look at Sam like this for long, though, so he hid behind his demon self right away, unable to face the truth, how he killed his Sammy in a way worse than death itself.

“Good boy. Sammy, so good, such an obedient little pet for me. I’m proud,” Dean praised his little brother, petting his hair and grinning when he felt Sam lean into the touch.

As for Sam, his mind was blank at this point. He loved his brother and would have done anything for him. He always thought that, even now, though the thoughts seemed so _wrong_ for some reason. He couldn’t remember why. He lived and breathed for his brother. Somewhere, deep down, Sam knew that he and his brother weren’t always like this, that the real Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester were hunters, brothers, bonded and soulmates. But not like this, never like this. However, all that seemed so far away, like a dream just out of his reach, the leash on him and on his very soul never letting him reach out enough to grasp the remains of that life. This was all he had now, pleasing his big brother any and every way he could and it was fine. It was all fine, even if he was bleeding, it was for his brother, his tears were for his brother, and his whole being was owned, completely, by his brother, owner, Dean. And it felt right.

Even if sometimes at night, when he was alone in the cold bed, he would cry himself to sleep.


End file.
